Not Be Too Soon
by fyn64
Summary: It was her thirty ninth birthday. Despite everything that happened between them, he still wanted to wish her a wistful year. OneShot Future Fanfic. L/L


Title:**Not Be Too Soon **  
Author: Karleen  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Warner Brothers, Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone. This was just written for fun.

Summary: It was her thirty ninth birthday. Despite everything that happened between them, he still wanted to wish her a wistful year. Future Fanfic. Luke and Lorelai. 

He's not one to do this kind of thing. Usually, he was the one who carried the billboard for sense and sensibility. 'What am I doing?' He thought to himself. 'I don't know' was the only response he remembered saying to himself as he kissed her.

'This is not right.' He scolded himself. The touch of her lips said otherwise, and erased what was right and wrong. He was in between, he argued with his voice of reason. He was not doing anything wrong.

But way deep down his inner thoughts, he knew that this wasn't supposed to happen even if 'this' felt right for the moment. She had just gotten divorced to someone who was a contributing factor to their demise as a couple. All reason was lost however, as he fumbled with the buttons of her blouse and, she skillfully unbuttoned his worn out flannel.

He doesn't remember how they ended up in his apartment. Neither questioned their act as he carried her to his bed. It was something so familiar, his body so close to hers and yet somehow it was lost on both of them that this isn't how things are supposed to be.

A hint of panic rushed over her but was immediately thrown off track as he liberated her breasts. He took her in his hands and touched her the way he remembered that pleased her. The sounds of her moans only confirmed his memories.

Reservations were tossed along with the rest of their undergarments which were strewn around the apartment. He trailed kisses from the crook of her neck, down to the valley of her breasts then slowly went further down to her bellybutton. For the first time, their numb hearts thawed. All their emotions rose to the surface tonight, neither wanted to hold back. He felt her tremble from within.

They held each other as they rode off their exertion. She kept her head on his chest and he held her as tight as humanly possible. They both had their eyes closed as they each reveled in the moment.

'What happens now?' She thought to herself.

'I don't know.' He thought in response.

- - - - -

_The Week Before It Happened..._

He hadn't seen her since that night at the supermarket. He at least thought that he would eventually run into her in a town meeting or two but that wasn't the case. He rarely saw Rory at the diner either, in fact she barely came by. He told himself that he had other things to worry about, especially now that he had confirmed that April was in fact his daughter. He didn't want to admit it but surely enough he missed the Gilmore girls and their caffeine frenzy.

It was her thirty ninth birthday. Despite everything that happened between them, he still wanted to wish her a wistful year. It took him a couple of tries, even went for hours and stared at his phone. His heart skipped as he went on to dial. 'This is ridiculous' he said to himself. He finally went on and pressed the call button and got her voice mail. He hung up.

He didn't expect for her to call him five minutes after he called, but that she did.

"Luke?" She asked in a whisper.

"Lorelai." Was all he could muster then silence prevailed until he recalled the purpose of his call.

"I just..." He said then paused to clear his throat. "I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday but I'll let you go, you must be busy. So goodnight " he went on before he caught himself going on to a ramble.

"Thank you." She said softly. 'He called.' She thought and closed her eyes.

- - - - -

_The Week After The Night..._

He'd been waking up distraught with a burgeoned headache that stayed with him for the rest of the day. Expectations, that's what had stubbornly clung on his head. He half expected her to want to have some kind of talk, anticipated a confrontation of sorts. He waited for her to show up unexpectedly, again.

Nothing.

He wanted nothing more to forget, to ignore what happened. He knew better, though. He knew that the more he brushed off the topic, the more it came back and agonized his psyche.

He looked himself at the mirror and began to wash his unshaven face. 'I have to do something.' He thought.

He closed the diner earlier than usual, he told Caesar that he had to go and pick up April in Woodbridge. Being the proprietor, he didn't really need a reason for closing but he did anyway. He drove his green truck to the parking lot of the Dragonfly, something he hadn't done since they broke up. He dawned his usual attire of flannel, jeans and his black hat just like any other day. Tonight however, he wanted an answer. He walked up to the concierge table and no one was there. It was ten thirty, Michel, Sookie and the rest of the day staff had gone home. He walked to her office and there she was at her desk, papers and files piled up around her. 

"We need to talk." He said as he opened her door and she looked up, almost like she'd been awaiting this moment. 

"You don't know how much I tried to forget you. You had no right to come back to my life. You can't just go back and forth because you're confused as hell about whatever it is that's in that head of yours." He intended for his words to cut her from within. He assumed for her to put up a fight, but not tonight.

"I'm sorry." As much as she tried to hold herself together, she let her tears go. He felt his stomach churn as he watched her expression go from worse to something he could only associate with pronounced misery. He'd seen it before, had been seeing it in himself for a while now. The look of being so lost that he didn't know who he was anymore. She was just as lost as he. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be all right, but he stopped himself as soon as he felt that way. He'd hurt her just as much for letting that night happen. It hit him that this was as much as his fault as it was hers.

"I'm sorry too." He said then closed her door behind him.

- - - - -

_A Week Later..._

"If you're here to yell at me again, fine. Just close the door so the guests won't hear you." 

"That's not why I'm here." He looked at her but she continued to look away. "I came here to apologize." He began and walked towards her slowly.

"Don't."

"It took two people." He stood in front of her. "And now we have to face it."

"No." She said as she looked at him with a blank gaze

"Yes. I can't just pretend anymore."

"You have to. We both do." She looked at him.

"I haven't been myself, but around you I remember how to be. It hurts to remember, but I'd rather have the pain than be numb for the rest of my life." He pleaded. "I don't want to be just the guy in the diner that serves you coffee." He said as he reached for her arms to steady her. Her face turned crimson as tears started to swell out of her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you again."

"Neither do I, but we'll just keep hurting each other more if we don't try." He said as he reached for her hand. "I want to be with you. I know as much as you do that you want the same." He wrapped his arms around her. She gave in and let him comfort her. It was their unspoken agreement, the hug was all they needed for the moment. They were far from being back to the way they used to be, but at least they had each other.

_We've got the rest of our lives to live out  
All these dreams that we stayed up tonight talking about  
In the morning  
To start hoping  
But not be too soon _

C'mon C'mon- Switchfoot


End file.
